1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the inventive concept relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, and more particularly, a LCD apparatus which includes a fluorescent lamp connector (socket) to which a printed circuit board (PCB) is connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an LCD apparatus refers to an image display apparatus which realizes an image by passing light through a liquid crystal panel having a liquid crystal layer.
The LCD apparatus may include a fluorescent lamp for generating light, and a voltage supply PCB, such as an inverter board or an integrated power board (IP board), to supply an alternating current (AC) voltage to the fluorescent lamp. The fluorescent lamp and the voltage supply PCB are electrically connected to each other via a fluorescent lamp connector.